Et moi je rêve de gestes défendus
by Ange Lapuce
Summary: A tous les lecteurs qui ont aimé le premier, et le second je vous ai écrit une suite, et une fin. Avec en fond sonore Someone Like You d'Adele. Un an après, à nouveau, l'anniversaire d'Hermione. Que sont devenus Drago et elle depuis la rupture?
1. Chapter 1

**_Salut tout le monde, première fic postée ici, un petit OS HP/HG/DM ;) Rating M mais c'est au cas où._**

**_Ange_**

* * *

><p><strong>Et moi je rêve de gestes défendus<strong>

_POV Draco_

Un peu spéciale, elle est célibataire  
>Le visage pâle, les cheveux en arrière<br>Et j'aime ça  
>Elle se dessine sous des jupes fendues<p>

C'est aujourd'hui. Elle va avoir vingt-cinq ans. Cela fait plus de sept ans que la guerre est finie. Sept ans que je vis libre, dans un monde en paix. Je travaille au même étage qu'elle. J'adore la voir arriver le matin, en tailleur cintré, jupe fendue, escarpins noirs, chignon haut, teint porcelaine parfait. Qui aurait cru ça venant de notre lionne nationale ? La belette préfèrerait la voir dans un pull difforme, entourée de marmaille, enfermée dans sa maison bancale. Hermione Granger n'est pas comme ça. Je l'ai découvert un soir de fête après la bataille, entre une tapisserie et une armure. J'ai découvert sa sensualité, l'odeur de ses cheveux, la rondeur de ses seins, le goût du whiskey-pur-feu dans sa bouche. Tant de choses insoupçonnables pour cette Miss-je-sais-tout. Un sang-pur et une sang-de-bourbe, insoupçonnable de ma part également.

Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue  
>Elle a tiré la première, m'a touché, c'est foutu<br>Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue  
>Elle a tiré la première, m'a touché, c'est foutu<p>

Il m'avait suffit de croiser son regard feu, à peine embué malgré l'alcool, ce regard qui me criait ce qu'elle pensait de Weasmoche accroché à elle, qui me criait son envie de s'éclipser, de ne pas être ce qu'on attendait d'elle. J'avais tourné les talons vers la sortie.

Et je devine des histoires défendues  
>C'est comme ça<br>Tell'ment si belle quand elle sort  
>Tell'ment si belle, je l'aime tell'ment si fort<p>

Ca fait sept ans qu'elle est célibataire. Ca fait six ans et demi que je suis marié. Elle s'est séparée de ce Weasmoche le jour de son dix-huitième anniversaire, pour une affaire dont je n'ai pas connaissance. Beau cadeau. Je me serais fait le même. Je soupçonne une histoire pas claire entre Potter et elle, pendant leur disparition durant la septième année.

Ca fait sept ans qu'en ce jour précis de l'année, je la regarde partir du bureau en tenue de soirée, accompagnée de Potter qui passe la chercher après avoir fermé le service des aurors. Je me lève toujours, marche jusqu'à son bureau pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, et je salue Potter par politesse. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est d'avoir le temps de la contempler dans sa jolie robe. Souvent blanche, ou bien rouge, comme cette année. Un peu fluide et retenue sous les seins par un ruban de flanelle que j'aimerais poursuivre. Elle me sourit, laisse traîner sa main sur ma joue, puis Potter passe son bras autour de sa taille, et la mène je-ne-sais-où. C'est dans son corps que je voudrais finir ma vie, à ses côtés que je veux la recommencer. Mais Hermione Granger n'est pas comme ça. Je suis un homme marié, et il n'y a ni tapisseries, ni armures au ministère. Alors je la regarde partir, et retourne à mes dossiers.

_POV Harry_

Comme chaque année depuis sept ans, en ce jour précis, je m'empresse de mettre mon équipe hors du bureau, pour enfiler un jean, une chemise et une veste de costard. Ce soir, nous ferons la fête. Il est dix-huit heures lorsque j'arrive à son bureau. Je sais que d'ici une minute, Malfoy viendra lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, comme chaque année. Je sais qu'ils ont eu une aventure. Hermione me dit tout. C'était un soir de fête après la bataille finale, elle était soule, lui aussi. Les joues rouges, je l'avais vue sortir derrière lui, et disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Soul également, j'avais préféré rester sagement aux côtés de ma fiancée. Hermione a ses droits. Tant que je peux rester près d'elle, de toutes façons...

Elle a troqué son tailleur stricte pour une jolie robe rouge et fluide, des escarpins qui rendent ses jambes à se damner – entendre plus encore que d'ordinaire – et son chignon n'a plus lieu d'être. Sa crinière repose sur ses épaules, comme en défi, et cela la rend plus désirable encore.

J'adore ses cheveux. Ils sont doux, indomptables, à son image. Hermione est une amante sublime. Lorsqu'elle découvre sa peau couleur porcelaine, ses longues jambes galbées, ses petits seins ronds. Sa bouche pulpeuse qui rougit du plaisir qu'on se donne avec.

Tell'ment si femme quand elle mord  
>Tell'ment si femme, je l'aime tell'ment si fort<p>

Ses lèvres mutines et ses dents voraces. J'avais des morsures partout dans le cou. Hermione faisait la guerre jusque dans notre lit pendant ces semaines sans Ron. Tout a commencé par un regard. Ce regard de femme qu'elle m'a lancée lorsque je l'ai faite danser au départ de Ron. Un regard brûlant de colère, de rage de vivre. Ses mains ont agrippé mes épaules.

Un peu larguée, un peu seule sur la terre  
>Les mains tendues, les cheveux en arrière<br>Et j'aime ça

A faire l'amour sur des malentendus  
>On vit toujours des moments défendus<br>C'est comme ça

Elle était seule. Elle me l'a soufflé dans l'oreille, sa solitude. Ses parents en Australie qui n'avaient plus aucun souvenir d'elle, et Ron parti. L'air un peu paumé, le souffle court d'avoir tant pleuré. J'ai mal compris ses intentions je crois. Mais elle n'a pas repoussé ma bouche qui traçait des chemins dans son cou. Et nous avons fait l'impensable pour la première fois.

Je l'ai aimée. Je l'aime encore. D'un amour pas clair, moitié interdit, moitié fraternel.

Nous avons décidé de l'avouer à Ron et Ginny il y a sept ans. Avant qu'il fasse sa demande. Avant que je ne fasse la mienne. Ginny a posé moins de problèmes. Elle me possède, elle sait que je l'aime. Ron lui n'a rien d'Hermione. Rien d 'autre que son amitié.

Et chaque année depuis, nous allons tous les quatre dans un restaurant, puis dans un bar dont nous ressortons dans un piteux état, avant de rentrer. Sans Hermione généralement.

_POV Draco_

Son corps s'achève sous des draps inconnus  
>Et moi je rêve de gestes défendus<br>C'est comme ça

Depuis sept sans elle finit chaque année dans les bras d'un inconnu. Parfois même d'une inconnue. Hermione Granger est libre. Je le sais parce que chaque année, je me retrouve dans le même bar qu'eux, à frémir de rage lorsque mon courage file à l'anglaise. C'est elle qui m'invite à les rejoindre chaque année. Et à chaque fois, j'avais préféré rester au comptoir que de l'inviter à danser.

Mais pas cette année.

_POV Harry_

Le bar. Malfoy est accoudé au comptoir, comme chaque année, un verre à la main. Je sais qu'Hermione n'attend que lui. Je sais que c'est sa façon à elle de lui laisser sa chance. Mais chaque année, elle finit dans les bras d'un bel inconnu. Parfois même d'une femme. Hermione Granger est libre. Je fais danser Ginny, puis je me retrouve accoudé au comptoir aussi. Hermione est la plus belle femme que je connaisse, et parfois son corps manque à mes mains. Mais pour la première fois, Malfoy se lève, avec deux coupes de champagne. Et je vois Hermione lever ses yeux cernés de noir charbon, le port de tête plus altier que lui si c'est possible.

_POV Draco_

Elle me sourit. Elle trempe ses lèvres roses dans le champagne, et pose son verre sur une table qui traînait par là. Elle a abandonné son nouveau cavalier lorsque son regard doré s'est posé sur moi. Je prends sa main dans la mienne, et je courtise une femme célibataire, moi l'homme marié.

Tell'ment si femme quand elle dort  
>Tell'ment si belle, je l'aime tell'ment si fort<p>

Au petit matin, le soleil vient caresser ses boucles aux reflets mordorés, étalées sur l'oreiller de son lit. Je n'avais encore jamais vu son appartement. Je me glisse doucement hors des draps, le temps d'envoyer un hibou à mon avocat. Qu'importe qu'elle en ait finit de moi dans une semaine, un mois, un an. Je la veux pour ce temps-là, sans qu'aucune épouse ne s'y oppose.

_POV Harry_

Malfoy a fini par rentrer avec elle. Ron s'est étranglé avec sa bierraubeurre, et Ginny espère que cette fois, ça durera. Je crois que ça la rassurerait de savoir sa meilleure amie casée. Elle ne pourrait pas tourner autour de moi. Mais Hermione n'est pas comme ça.

Hermione Granger, malgré ses tailleurs et son chignon stricts, ses frasques de femme libre, Hermione est une femme à Malfoy. Et d'une certaine manière, je suis apaisé.


	2. Chapter 2

Annonce de l'auteur : ce nouvel OS est co-écrit avec Mounachan. Une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis la lecture de vos superbes reviews. Merci à tous, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire !

Marry you – OS suite de Et moi je rêves des gestes défendus

POV Hermione

Un an. Un an que mes frasques sexuelles avaient cédé la place à ma relation avec le Prince de tous les serpentards, à la une de Sorcière Hebdo. Un an que j'avais laissé de côtés mes folies d'après-guerre pour l'euphorie de cette relation chaotique, et toute aussi folle, avec Draco Malfoy. C'est le soir de mon anniversaire et nous sortons enfin du restaurant. Comme d'habitude, nous avons vidé quelques bouteilles.

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,  
>Shots of patron,<br>And it's on girl._

Mais cette fois, avec la présence surprenante de mon nouvel… amant ? Petit-ami ? De l'homme que j'attendais depuis sept ans, quoi qu'il en soit. Harry nous dirige vers un nouveau bar. Il est au bras de Ginny. Ron, devant nous lui aussi, ne peut contraindre sa jalousie. Il lance vers nous, Draco et moi, de fréquentes œillades sceptiques.

_It's a beautiful night, _

_We're looking for something dumb to do…_

POV Ron

Je l'observais, discrètement, au bras de ce crétin de blond. Et moi qui croyais qu'elle finirait avec moi, pas avec un arrogant, prétentieux, serpentard, riche…bref, pas avec lui. Heureux au travail, malheureux en amour…Ouais, j'étais devenu le « second » d'Harry. Comme d'habitude. Eh oui, c'est moi le deuxième auror le plus important du ministère, mais toujours deuxième. Imaginez que Hermione se soit présentée ! Mais franchement, j'étais pas parfait pour elle ? J'aurais pu tout lui donner : l'amitié, l'amour, le bonheur, et même la famille qu'elle avait perdue. Tout, sauf l'argent. A croire que c'est tout ce qu'elle cherchait. Parce que sérieusement, pourquoi lui ? J'aurais même préféré Viktor Krum ! Encore un coup d'œil derrière moi.

Et là, pire que de voir Rogue en tutu, cet idiot de Serpentard est à genoux, devant MA Hermione, des étoiles dégueu dans les yeux. Un vrai Poufsouffle. Et dire que même à genoux, il lui arrive même pas à la cheville.

Est-ce qu'il s'apprête vraiment à faire cette chose stupide que je pense qu'il va faire ?

_Hey Baby, _

_I think I wanna marry you. _

Eh oui

" Hermione, je sais comment tu es, et moi… Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme auxquels les femmes aussi vertueuses que toi rêvent, mais ce soir j'ai dans l'idée de t'offrir une nuit exceptionnelle. Pour une fois, tout se passe bien, et je n'ai même pas encore traité qui que ce soit de sang de bourbe ou de traitre à son sang, pas même Weasmoche. Je sais que tu ne prends rien à la légère et que tu es une des femme les plus organisées et intellectuellement intéressante que je connaisse… mais pour une fois dans l'impressionnante fresque de ta vie… Je vais te demander d'être prête à vivre un évènement incongru avec moi… Epouse moi."

Non mais écoutez moi ça ! Comme si elle allait dire oui !

POV Hermione

Draco et moi marchons dans le silence. Un de ces silences complices, où rien n'est tu. Je sais ce qu'il pense des œillades de Ron, et je sais ce qu'il pense que j'en pense. L'année que nous avons passée ensemble nous a emmené plus loin que nous le pensions. De la même manière que lors de cette soirée à Poudlard, Draco et moi sommes fusionnels. Il a ce que je n'ai pas. J'ai ce qu'il n'a pas. Bien sûr, nos points de vue divergent. Bien sûr, nous hurlons, bien sûr nous nous en voulons. Mais il m'a offert ce qu'aucun homme ne m'avait offert. Il me regarde comme je suis, il m'aime pour celle que je suis, il voit en moi une femme. Il me rend plus libre que je ne l'ai été jusque là.

Sa main dans la mienne est un réconfort. Il a tant fait pour être avec moi. Autant que je l'ai attendu. Je sais qu'il est en instance de divorce avec Astoria. Je sais qu'il saura la faire signer.

Je ne sais pas vers où se dirige notre avenir à deux. Je ne sais pas si l'idée d'un mariage avec lui me plaît. En fait si, elle me plaît. Mais j'ai peur que cela ne nous change.

Il s'arrête.

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<em>

Il a ce regard que je connais bien. Le même que lorsqu'il m'a dit « je t'aime » pour la première fois. Quelques étincelles dans les yeux. Le même que lorsqu'il me regarde le matin, au lit.

Il s'agenouille devant moi en gardant ma main dans la sienne. Et c'est alors que je vis certainement le moment le plus absurde de mon existence. Draco Malefoy vient de me demander en mariage alors que nous trainions dans la rue à la recherche d'un bar.

Pourtant je suis sûre d'être ébouriffée et moche le matin au réveil.

POV Ron

Hermione ne répond pas. Evidemment! Cette idée est tellement idiote! Harry et Ginny devant nous s'embrassent à perdre haleine. Berk! Mais va-t-elle finir par dire non enfin ? Elle reste plantée là, avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Enfin Hermignonne, remue-toi ! Je pensais qu'elle avait plus de répartie ! C'est bien elle qui a asséné une droite à ce prétentieux en troisième année après tout !

POV Hermione

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Moi, la lionne, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Draco continue de parler, lui.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
>No one will know,<br>Come on girl.  
><em>

" Je veux t'épouser Hermionne. D'ailleurs, je veux t'épouser ce soir. On pourrait transplanner dans cette ville aux Etats-Unis où les gens se marient en pleine nuit ! »

Un mariage à Las Vegas. Le grand Draco Malfoy, l'archétype du snobinard vient de me proposer un mariage à Las Vegas. Tout cela est de plus en plus absurde.

POV Ron

Un mariage à la va-vite. Comment ose-t-il ? Hermione mérite tellement mieux qu'un mariage en deux temps trois mouvements. Hermione mérite une robe sublime, des fleurs partout, des milliers d'invités pour l'admirer et la complimenter, un cocktail somptueux, un mage puissant pour nouer des liens parfaits. Tout ce que la famille Malfoy peut lui offrir.

« Hermione, tu ne vois pas que ce n'est qu'un sombre crétin qui ne cherche à t'épouser que pour la nuit ? Qu'il n'a aucun avenir dans un mariage ? Il est volage. Il te propose un mariage à la va-vite alors que tu mérites tout ce que son compte à Gringotts peut t'offrir !

POV Hermione.

L'argent. Voilà toujours le seul argument de Ron. Autant que c'est ce qui nourrit sa jalousie.

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
>So whatcha wanna do?<br>Let's just run girl.  
>If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.<br>__No, I won't blame you;  
>It was fun girl.<em>

« Hermione. Je ne te veux pas seulement pour une nuit. Je te veux pour la vie. Je vais aller réveiller un bijoutier, t'acheter la plus belle bague que tu aies vue. Je vais aller réveiller l'un de ces hommes qui marient les moldus aussi. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort pour toi qu'à présent. Je t'aime. Je t'offrirais un mariage public ensuite. Avec tout ce que tu pourras désirer. Un mariage magique si tu le désires. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de m'exhiber ou de prouver aux autres ce que je ressens envers toi. La présence de tes meilleurs amis, ta présence me suffit. Je te veux maintenant et pour la vie. Mais je ne veux pas t'enfermer. Je refuse que le fait de t'épouser signifie tomber dans la platitude. Et si un jour, tu ne ressens plus la même chose en me regardant au réveil, alors je ne t'en voudrais pas. Nous aurons passés des moments fantastiques, doux, tendres, passionnés et amusants. »

POV Hermione

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

Je crois que je pleure. Draco est parfait. Je l'aime. Et oui, je veux bien qu'il m'appartienne à vie. Moi aussi, je le veux. Je hoche la tête. Mais c'est le moment que cet idiot de Ron choisit pour parler.

POV Ron

Amusants ? Des moments amusants ? C'est ainsi qu'il décrit sa relation avec Hermione ? Mais bon sang, il n'a rien de drôle ce type ! Elle ferait mieux d'être avec moi si c'est pour rire !

« C'est juste pour le fun, Hermione. Il te dit ça parce qu'il est bourré. Ce type est un petit con. Il te suffit d'observer son premier mariage ! »

POV Hermione

Son premier mariage… Draco est toujours marié.

Je retire prestement ma main de la sienne.

Draco n'a rien de parfait. Il est en instance de divorce avec une femme qui ne laissera jamais tomber. Et il ose demander une autre femme en mariage. Je suis blessée.

Je le regarde. Il fronce les sourcils et se redresse.

« Hermione ? »

Je pleure cette fois j'en suis sûre. Mais pas de joie.

« Si tu as réussit à oublier que tu es toujours marié à une autre, je n'ose espérer ce qu'il se passera lorsque tu te lasseras de moi, Draco… C'est non. Je ne t'épouserai pas. »

Il tremble. Et il transplanne. Et moi je reste plantée là. Et puis, doucement, Ginny attrape mes épaules, et je me retrouve dans un bar avec un verre bien corsé.

Le lendemain, Draco est couché près de moi. Il me dit que ce n'est rien, que nous pouvons continuer ainsi en attendant que le divorce soit prononcé.

Et nous attendons deux longs mois. Deux longs mois à nous observer en chiens de faïence. Deux longs mois à ne plus se comprendre. Deux longs mois qui ont raison d'un an de relation, et de sept années d'amour.


	3. Chapter 3

La plupart de mes écrits parlent de retrouvailles. C'est un thème que j'aime traiter parce que je l'ai souvent vécu. J'espère que cet OS vous touchera. C'est le troisième et dernier volet de cette « trilogie ». Le chiffre trois me parle aussi beaucoup, je me le suis même tatoué (sur la face d'un dé). J'ai remarqué que cette chanson d'Adele avait beaucoup inspiré les fanficeurs ces derniers temps =) Peu importe.

Adele-Someone like you

POV Astoria Malefoy

Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé entre mon mari et Hermione Granger. Un soir il était rentré. Il avait ramené avec lui ses affaires et n'avait plus parlé du divorce. Il avait cessé de lire les journaux sorciers qui ne parlaient plus que de sa rupture avec l'héroïne de guerre. Puis les journaux avaient médiatisé les aventures de cette femme qui tentait, semblait-il, de dépasser la côte de popularité de Potter en collectionnant hommes et femmes. Elle avait été élue la célibataire la plus sexy de l'année. Elle me faisait plus penser à une… une traînée, oui. De ces femmes tristes qui noient leur chagrin dans les conquêtes sexuelles. Ginny Weasley était devenue la femme enceinte la plus sexy de l'année, également.

Mon mari faisait chambre à part. Il me visitait un soir par mois, dans mes appartements. Je multipliait les tenues affriolantes, robes de soirée élégante, et nous donnions le change devant nos amis, devant la presse, devant ses collègues, devant tous en réalité. Nous n'étions pas malheureux pour autant. Il réussissait en affaire, vivait dans une Manoir parfaitement tenu, avait retrouvé ses amis et ses relations, faisait l'amour à une femme magnifique. J'avais de l'argent, un mari parfait, un Manoir sublime, le soutient de nos amis.

Harry Potter venait parfois au manoir et ils s'enfermaient dans le bureau de mon mari. Je me doute que leur sujet de conversation tournait autour de cette femme.

Je ne sais pas ce que je ressentirais à sa place. Elle devait sûrement penser à lui dans le lit des autres. Se demander ce qu'il faisait, à présent qu'il était marié. Elle devait se douter que ce que j'offrais à mon mari était au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle aurait put lui offrir : la grâce, la réussite en affaires, les relations, le respect de l'étiquette et la noblesse de son rang. Certainement devait-elle se demander s'il l'avait finalement oubliée.

I heard  
>That you're settled down<br>That you  
>Found a girl<br>And you're  
>Married now<p>

I heard  
>That your dreams came true.<br>Guess she gave you things  
>I didn't give to you<p>

Je ne sais pas s'il l'avait oubliée. Cela faisait plus de sept mois qu'il était de retour. Il ne semblait pas triste. Juste vide. Il s'intéressait à notre vie de couple, et tout était comme avant, ou presque. En tous cas rien ne transparaissait sur un possible conflit intérieur.

Nous pensions à concevoir un héritier à présent.

POV Harry Potter

Drago avait toujours été un homme efficace dans son travail, dans sa vie personnelle, dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Cela n'avait pas changé après sa rupture avec Hermione. C'était un homme que j'appréciais et je passais parfois le voir, chez lui. Nous ne nous croisions pas au ministère où il avait reçu une promotion et travaillait désormais un étage au-dessus de celui d'Hermione. Je ne sais s'il était bon pour eux de ne plus se voir ou non.

Nous avions pris l'habitude de ces discussions, une fois toutes les deux semaines. Nous nous enfermions dans son bureau et parlions. Je lui racontais ma vie d'homme marié, je lui racontais la vie d'Hermione. Je lui disais qu'elle nous inquiétait tous.

Et souvent, j'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne disait rien de plus que « tu sais Harry, parfois l'amour ça dure et parfois ça fait mal au contraire, et dans ces moments-là, mieux vaut s'en aller ».

I remember you said  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead."

Hermione elle ne prononçait plus le nom de Drago Malefoy. C'était à croire qu'il n'avait jamais existé. Ils s'étaient aimés chacun de leur côté pendant longtemps, et n'avait passé qu'un an ensembles. Ils s'aiment toujours, sept mois après, et souffrait toujours. Ce n'était peut-être pas si bon que ça de partir. Tout avait été si vite.

You know how  
>The time flies<br>Only yesterday  
>It was the time of our lives<br>We were born and raised  
>In a summer haze<br>Bound by the surprise  
>Of our glory days<p>

L'anniversaire d'Hermione approchait à grands pas. Je voulais que Drago vienne. Je le voulais parce que je sentais qu'ils ne pouvaient plus continuer comme ça, ni l'un, ni l'autre.

POV Astoria Malefoy

Mon mari était nerveux ces temps-ci. Je me rendais compte que la date approchait lors de laquelle il m'avait quittée, un an plus tôt. J'avais peur. J'avais peur qu'il ne change soudainement d'avis. Mais à part sa nervosité rien ne laissait paraître qu'il allait la revoir ou qu'elle avait donné signe de vie.

Je crois que j'aimais sincèrement Drago. Mais je crois qu'à un moment, je me suis rendue compte qu'il ne m'aimait pas. C'était le soir précis où, un an auparavant, il m'avait quittée. J'avais passé ma journée à réfléchir. Il était rentré du travail à la même heure que chaque soir, l'air triste cette fois-ci. Et cela se lisait dans chacun de ses gestes. Nous avions dîné en silence. Il était monté dans ses appartements. Et soudain, sans savoir ce qui me prenait, peut-être parce que je le sentais s'éloigner à chaque minute, peut-être que j'avais perdu espoir, peut-être que je me rendais enfin compte de la souffrance qui nous habitait tous deux, je ne saurais le dire. J'avais été prise d'une impulsion soudaine, été cherché les papiers honnis du divorce, les avais signé, et posés sur son lit alors qu'il prenait sa douche. Puis, j'avais rassemblé quelques affaires et transplanné chez les Zabini.

POV Harry

Nous sortions du restaurant comme chaque soir à l'anniversaire d'Hermione, et j'avais décidé d'aller voir Drago en vitesse, essayer une dernière fois de le convaincre, laissant les autres partir vers le bar que nous avions choisi pour l'occasion. Lorsque j'étais arrivé, j'étais directement monté dans les appartements de Drago, mais il n'était pas dans son bureau. En réalité, je l'avais trouvé, ébahi, tenant une liasse de feuilles, enroulé dans une serviette devant son lit. Fronçant les sourcils et sur la pointe des pieds j'avais lu par-dessus son épaule.

J'avais souri, ouvert son dressing et choisi un de ses costumes que j'avais posé devant lui, lui ordonnant de se changer. Machinalement, il s'était exécuté, et nous avions transplanné dans une bijouterie dont le gérant avait accepté d'ouvrir pour moi. Une demie heure plus tard, nous passions la porte du bar.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over, yeah.<p>

Hermione n'était pas encore soule. A force de boire elle avait « pris le pli ». Elle était au comptoir, riant avec Ginny et Ron, mais dans ses yeux on lisait un long cri déchirant, une question muette et pourtant claire : que fait-il ce soir ?

Never mind  
>I'll find someone like you<br>I wish nothing but the best for you too  
>Don't forget me I beg<p>

Je savais qu'elle n'était pas encore prête pour retrouver l'amour, je savais qu'elle attendait qu'un prince charmant qui ressemblait en tous points à Drago vienne la sortir de là. Je savais qu'elle espérait retrouver quelqu'un de semblable. Je avais qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus, et les seules choses qu'elle avait finie par dire étaient « j'espère juste qu'il va bien. Harry, il va bien ? De toutes façons, c'est du passé, nous avons fait des choix, peut-être des erreurs, mais c'est le passé ».

Drago, à mes côtés, hésitait entre pleurer et rayonner. Il était presque gêné. Il ne savait pas s'il avait encore le droit de l'approcher.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over, yeah.<p>

Après avoir acheté la bague, il n'avait cessé de répéter qu'il ne devrait pas venir, qu'elle ne l'attendait pas, qu'elle était mieux sans lui. J'avais failli lui lancer l'impérium mais cela aurait sûrement compromis mon image de super-héros.

Maintenant qu'il la voyait, il était… Figé. Ginny fut la première à nous remarquer. Elle fit en sorte d'éloigner Ron sur la piste de danse pendant que je poussais Drago doucement vers le comptoir où se trouvait Hermione, finissant son verre.

Ils se regardaient. Comme s'ils avaient attendus ça toute la vie. Sans savoir qu'un jour ce moment arriverait. Drago tomba, réellement, il tomba à genoux, et Hermione se leva précipitamment de sa chaise, les larmes aux yeux. Mais il se contenta de l'obliger à rester debout, et, prenant sa main, il fit ce qu'il avait raté un an plus tôt.

Il sortit l'écrin, et l'ouvrit devant les yeux d'Hermione, tremblante. Plus personnes ne dansait dans le bar, et j'avais simplement posé en vue les papiers signés par la main d'Astoria, sur le comptoir.

Hermione commença par secouer la tête de gauche à droite, l'air profondément interrogateur. Elle fit un pas en arrière, effrayée. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait, si elle y arriverait, si elle était en état de passer sur huit mois de silence, si elle comprenait ce qui s'était passé, s'il était bien de dire oui. Elle leva la tête et sonda nos regards, à Ginny, à moi, et enfin à Ron. Puis, elle observa Drago. Il était plus pâle qu'avant. Il avait repris sa coiffure gominée, et ses manies de Poudlard. Il semblait… Il semblait comme hésiter entre retrouver la vie et se laisser mourir, en réalité.

Mais Hermione était une gryffondor, et Hermione, malgré toutes les femmes du monde, malgré tous les hommes du monde, Hermione était une femme à Malefoy.

Elle posa un long regard sur lui, et tendit les doigts. La bague se glissa parfaitement à son annulaire. Au même moment, un sourire se glissa parfaitement sur ses lèvres, que Drago captura des siennes, passionnément.

POV Ron Weasley

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Ma meilleure amie se mariait avec Malefoy, anciennement la fouine bondissante, le petit con prétentieux, etc. Contre toutes attentes, j'étais le témoin. Harry servait de Mage marrieur, Ginny de demoiselle d'honneur, et Blaise était le témoin de Malefoy.

Elle arriva, des fleurs dans les cheveux, un sourire tendre et l'air humble, rayonnante dans sa robe blanche.

Je ne cesserai jamais d'aimer Hermione. Harry non plus. Mais Harry aimait Ginny comme personne ne pouvait l'aimer, et moi j'avais trouvé Théodore Nott.

Ron Weasley, gay ! Non. Mais Théo avait ce qu'aucune femme ne pouvait espérer : la compréhension. Théo était beau, intelligent, respectueux, tendre, malicieux, pince-sans-rire, il me remettait sur les rails et m'accompagnait dans mes blagues façon Weasley. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'ils avaient dit oui, si je ne me trompais pas…

Haha, en effet, nous avions réussi notre coup, mon homme et moi ! Et l'assemblée était morte de rire devant Hermione et Malefoy qui ne pouvaient plus décoller leurs bouches l'une de l'autre. Nouveau produit des frère Weasley : le rouge à lèvres super glue ! Heureusement, l'effet ne durait pas plus d'une minute et Ginny avait accepté de jouer le jeu en maquillant Hermignonne.

C'était de bonne guerre, ce crétin m'avait quand même pris la femme de ma vie ! Ceci dit, pensais-je alors que je m'émerveillais de voir Théo rire aux éclats, il m'avait offert l'homme de ma vie.

Et puis, je ne pourrai jamais rien à y faire car peu importe ses dires, peu importe ses actes, peu importe qui elle embrassait, qui elle draguait, peu importe le temps qui passait, peu importe l'argent et peu importe les autres, Hermione était une femme à Malefoy. Et Malefoy, peu importe Astoria, peu importe la bonne société sang-pur, peu importe les affaires, peu importe le monde, Malefoy était un homme à Hermione, et ce depuis bien longtemps.

Et moi, j'avais juste été un peu aveugle. Mais vous savez ce que disent les moldus : « on ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur, l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux ». Je crois que c'est un certain Saint-Exaspérant qui a dit ça !


End file.
